


Time goes on; we live on.

by Jem (letalloursingingfollowhim)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluffy, Henry is back, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sad, poor Anne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalloursingingfollowhim/pseuds/Jem
Summary: Anne Boleyn comes back home terribly drunk and starts making some claims that the other Queens can't quite believe - Henry is reincarnated too.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	1. Unafraid is afraid with an un.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper multichapter fanfiction, and I've barely written for the queens anyway, so this'll be fun to see how it turns out. This first chapter is really damn sad and sort of only kind of fluffy. None of this should be taken as a ship, this is all fully platonic. Enjoy!

“Anne are you drunk?” a voice asked, not angry, but more so inquiring with heavy concern for the women standing in front of her, hair wind-blown and complexion paler than usual.

“Drunk?” Anne slurred, laughing. “Babes, ‘course ‘m not. Does this look drunk to you?” she smiled; a lopsided grin took shape on her lips. Anne’s movements were off balanced as she moved closer into Catherine, swinging an arm over her shoulder.

“Don’t Anne,” Cathy spoke, shrugging her off. “Jane has been worried sick! You said you were going for a walk, not to a bar!” Cathy spoke precisely, trying not to sound as annoyed and as upset as she felt. She wasn’t one to lose her temper, she was often the level-headed as methodical one in such situations; but this had happened one too many times. “Let me go fetch Jane.”

Whilst Cathy left momentarily to fetch Jane from the downstairs study, she left Anne perched silently on a large, grey-purple sofa. Anne was in tatters. Her brown hair had fallen wildly out of place, scattered across her face and sticking to unwashed make-up. Her clothing was rough and ragged, not the pretty top and skirt she had worn going out. And her make-up was in ruins; mascara stains from tears running down her cheeks and lipstick half rubbed off.

“Anne, love, where have you been? It’s been hours,” Jane spoke, rushing quickly into the living room, hands shaking a little in fear. Anne was an adult, she could make her own choices and be back whenever she wanted to, Jane had told herself in a futile effort in calming down. Anne had been leaving midday and coming home past midnight for the past few days, and it was really starting to play up to the anxiety of the other girls.

“Oh just, places,” she giggled, trying to stand up to face Jane directly, even if she was a bit taller than her anyway. Her effort to stand up was really just an effort of collapsing into Jane, whose heart was racing faster than it had ever. It was so unlike Anne.

“Annie, please,” Cathy chimed in, all frustration now replaced with anxiety.

“Love, please go tell the other’s she’s home and safe, okay? I think Katherine has gone to bed, but I’m not sure that she’ll be asleep,” Jane chimed in. It was better to get Cathy out of the situation and let the other girl’s minds rest easy.

Cathy hadn’t been able to sleep, even if she had attempted rest before the morning, since she realised how long it had been since Anne was at home. Worry had flooded into every aspect, making writing even too much of a monumental task for the fears plaguing her. Jane hadn’t slept either as she felt it was her obligated duty to stay awake until notice of Anne coming home, even if Catherine had offered. But still, even at the return of the dishevelled Anne, neither woman felt like they would be able to sleep easy even still.

“Anne, I need to know what’s going on, okay? We can’t help unless we understand,” Jane spoke in a calm manner, still cradling Anne who hadn’t quite made it to standing even in an attempt too. She felt so light and so warm to hold, almost comforting to have in her arms, even if she had come back in such a state.

“Was no-where, Janey,” Anne spoke, drawing out her constants like a child might while whining for a new toy or a sweet a parent hadn’t allowed them. “Well, ‘xecpt maybe the pub… and a park and that other pub… mmm, maybe I did go places,” Anne huffed out another laugh, this time it was more of a dry laugh as she realised, pushing off of Jane, her face falling into a deeper pallor than it had been.

“Anne?” Jane inquired, suddenly thrown into more nervousness than previously. “Are you alright?”

Anne shook her head, crushing her persona that had been displayed as the happy and bubbly drunk. She wasn’t feeling like that at all… drunk beyond belief, sure, but she was filled with sadness and dread, not the happiness she so fervently displayed, all so Jane and Cathy and the others wouldn’t worry as much.

“Henry,” Anne spoke, taking a gulping of air before she pitched forward into Jane once again, this time fully unconscious and leaving Jane unable to take a breath or move the woman in fear of them both falling.

Her only option was to call for help.

“Catherine,” Jane spoke, only at barely above a talking whisper, fearing waking somebody up. But in that attempt and no one coming to her needed aide, she very carefully took a step backwards, gently setting an asleep Anne onto the plush sofa, before making her way silently out of the room. Oh, how she hoped she wouldn’t be gone long.

Pattering quickly up the stairs, immediately she knocked for Catherine of Aragon. The second figure who, whilst not particularly having an affinity for Anne, would do anything in her power to make sure they were all safe – including Anne.

Knocking, she spoke gently.

“Catherine… Catherine I need you.” Jane stepped in.

“Jane? Cathy said Anne was home – everything alright?” Catherine asked, the same inquiring tone that Cathy (who was perched on the edge of Catherine’s bed, notebook in hand) had used to ask Anne if she was drunk or not, if not slightly harsher.

Gently, Jane shook her head. “Please come downstairs. Anne…” she took a breath, forcing back the tears that were carefully welling up behind her eyes. “She’s fallen unconscious and,” Jane paused again. How did she tell the others about “Henry”? “And she mentioned Henry.”

Without speaking, Catherine stood up, placing the blanket that she had been wrapped in over Cathy who was shivering - be it in cold or fear, she didn’t really know. “I’ll be back in a minute, okay? Don’t worry about Anne too much, she’s the picture of resilience,” Catherine spoke, forcing a small smile.

And then a knock placed on Catherine’s door, making the three girls jump slightly. “Yeah?” Catherine asked, walking toward the door which was only open by a crack.

“It’s Anna, babes. I’ve got Katherine here, wanted to see how Anne was,” spoke Anna, her tone quite neutral as it often was.

Jane gulped, looking at Catherine and Cathy, not sure what to say. There was enough that Katherine had on her plate to be worrying about Anne, who, most likely, was too drunk to think coherently, meaning the “Henry” she mentioned, could mean anything. But still – the fear that it could be their Henry reincarnate plagued Jane, even if she was sure that she hadn’t been treated badly.

“Come on in,” Catherine prompted as the door opened to reveal an obviously tired Anna and Katherine, pyjamas crumpled and slightly off coloured.

“Jane?” Katherine immediately said, her blonde hair whipping quickly as she laid eyes on her mother figure who seemed incredibly out of sorts. “What’s wrong? Is Anne okay?” 

Katherine asked, her voice rising higher in fear as she moved closer to Jane.

“Everything is fine Kitty,” Jane spoke, her voice wavering in lie.

“I can tell it’s not. I’m not a baby, Jane,” Katherine retorted, her voice still pitched with fear.

Jane’s mind shot back to Anne, her passed out image on their soft sofa. The memory pressed harsh, pushing her to leave the room to check on her. 

“Catherine, could you explain, please?” Jane asked, running her hand through her hair as she dashed out of the room, leaving no explanation to Katherine or Anna of what was happening. The only way Jane could tell that Catherine had told them was the sound of Katherine’s distant crying. She wished she could be in two places at once.

“Anne?” Jane spoke as she pushed open the cream-white door to the living room. There, she found Anne with her head in her hands, conscious.

Her whole body was shaking; the buns she had put in as per usual had fallen in dark brown strands all around her face, which was covered by pale, slightly bloody hands. There was obvious signs that something had gone down whilst she was out. Even though Anne had been doing the same thing for three days, this was the worst state that Jane had found her in.

“It was him, Jane, it was…” Anne paused a moment, sobbing heavily into her hands. “‘was Henry.”

Quickly, Jane rushed to her side, moving an arm around her shivering form and grabbing the softest blanket she could find on the sofa and wrapping it around Anne’s back, hoping it would warm her up or calm her down even slightly. Anne squirmed beneath her touch for a few seconds before relaxing into it, resting her head onto her shoulder.

“Don’t want Henry… want Elizabeth,” Anne choked out, still drunk and not making full sense, slurring most of her words. Fresh tears spilled down her face in rapid succession.

“I’m so sorry, love,” Jane was at a loss to words as her chest constricted with fear that Henry may have well also have been reincarnated.

“Don’t want him to hurt Katherine,” Anne cried. “Jane, what do we do?”

“I need to calm you down first, alright? Take deep breaths with me,” Jane prompted, counting five in, hold for six and out for seven. “You’re doing well, love,” Jane continued, rubbing slow and concise circles on Anne’s back as she kept breathing with her. “Once we have you calmed, I’m going to make you some tea and then get you to bed, okay? I want to hear everything that happened once you’ve gotten a chance to process everything,” Jane finished, hoping for a nod from Anne. Anne nodded.

“Can I go to sleep?” Anne asked, voice shaking, head held up. Jane nodded.

“Let me get you some water of tea first; I don’t want you to get dehydrated,” Jane nodded, rubbing Anne’s back once more as she stood up.

Walking to the kitchen, she hadn’t heard the girl coming down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. It was Catherine, looking completely exhausted.

“I came down to get a cool cloth for Anne and to see what’s going on,” Catherine stated, suppressing a yawn, closing the gap between her and Jane.

Jane shook her head: “I got her as calm as I think she’s going to be okay while not sober. Has mentioned Henry and Elizabeth and…” Jane looked away, grabbing a mint tea bag. 

“Catherine, do you think Henry could be reincarnated?” she asked, her hand shaking as she set the kettle to boil.

“No – no of course not. Anne is drunk and she’s probably been drinking for a while. It changes your perspective on how you see and feel like – and Anne gets emotional. She probably mistook someone for him,” Catherine spoke, spitting the word “him”. “Try not to worry about what she said, okay?”.

Finding that Catherine was focusing too heavily on Jane’s well being, and feeling odd at that, she drew the attention to Katherine Howard. “Was Katherine alright? I heard crying. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there-“ Jane worried, trying to keep her tone steady as the kettle whistled to a boil.

“Katherine was absolutely fine, just worried, that’s all,” Catherine stated, withdrawing some truth for the sake of Jane. She’d tell her later, anyway.

Drawing the kettle, she carefully poured the boiling water from the beautiful red metal kettle into the mug which was patterned with yellow and pink cupcakes - Anne’s favourite mug. A twinge of fear that she would spill the scorching hot water washed over her as she poured, ignoring Catherine’s set face. She was thinking, Jane could tell as much.

Placing the kettle back down and grabbing a spoon to mix the tea, she turned to Catherine again. “What are you thinking about?” Jane inquired, a little worried and a little curious.

Pulling out of thought, Catherine swallowed. “Nothing. Let’s get this to Anne and get her to bed. We can discuss everything that’s happened tomorrow, yeah? And, so you know, Anna and Katherine are sleeping in Anna’s room, neither could sleep.”

Nodding again, they entered the room, Jane with the boiling mug of tea thoroughly warming up her hands. Anne had her head back in her hands, being cradled. Small tearful sniffles could be heard from the women, her chest rising and falling quickly, not methodically. There was no point in trying to get Anne to change into her pyjamas, Jane wasn’t even fully sure that Anne would be able to make it to her bedroom down the hall. Perhaps the sofa would be the best option?

“I have your tea, love, and I found Catherine,” Jane halfheartedly smiled as Catherine gently took the tea from Jane and handed it to Anne. “Would you like to sleep here tonight?” Jane asked because there was almost no way she was getting to her own bedroom.

“Please,” Anne agreed, taking a sip of the tea before yelping a little due to how hot it was, but taking a few sips more anyway.

Pondering slightly, Jane nodded towards the kitchen again, hoping that Catherine would get the message. Jane had a few questions. Luckily, Catherine understood, nodding, and getting up with a, “we’ll be back in a second”, to Anne.

“Did you tell Katherine about Henry?” Jane frantically asked, suddenly terrified for the idea of a panicked Katherine.

“I didn’t. She doesn’t need to know unless it’s confirmed. I told her that Anne had fainted, was drunk, and upset,” Catherine said a little drily, her whole demeanour changing after seeing Anne. Figuring Catherine was simply just tired, Jane nodded, not giving into how the tone made her feel. “I’m going to head to bed,” Catherine said, not looking for Jane’s approval as she walked off.

Had she said something wrong? Done something wrong? Jane’s mind began to run as she slowly made haste back into the living room where Anne was residing for the night. Forgetting her own worries, Jane took a seat beside Anne who was finishing the last few drops of her tea. She seemed significantly more grounded than before, shaking less and significantly less visibly distressed.

Taking the cup from Anne’s hand, Jane flashed a genuine smile, helping lay Anne down and covering her with the soft blanket from before. Graciously, Anne accepted laying down, falling into deep rest almost instantly.

“Do you want me to stay?” Jane asked, standing up. Anne nodded, then Jane nodded, standing up to turn the main light off.

Why had Anne fainted? Sitting down, Jane picked up a book. Who was this Henry? She turned lamplight on, taking one last glance over to the sleeping form which was Anne Boleyn. Was Henry back?


	2. Everyone is still (un) afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAD and a bit fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHH, I really am having fun writing this. I have exams very soon so I'm procrastinating by writing and really thanking everything that I don't do GCSE art. Enjoy!

Sun streamed into the decorated living room, managing to directly catch Jane Seymour in the eyes due to the position of her chair. It had taken the woman hours to fall asleep. Anne had arrived back home safe close to twelve in the morning, then it was at least one thirty before she and Catherine of Aragon had gotten Anne calm enough to lay to rest. In addition to that, Jane had been sitting in the same spot for at least three, maybe four hours before she had drifted off into a restless sleep, filled only with dreams of Henry and seemingly nothing else. 

Jane had awoken with quite a start, whenever the sun streamed into her eyes, but also due to the fact she could sense some shuffling or movement coming from Anne Boleyn. Eyes still closed and yawing, Jane’s mind began to replay the sequence of events from the previous night and she shivered. Jane had never been particularly close to Anne, not often being the one that she’d go to immediately, but the night had almost been an out of body experience for both of them. It didn’t matter that Anne and Jane weren’t by any means close. Along with the sequence of events which happened to Anne playing in her mind, the same happened for the events which had happened for Catherine too. Jane’s heart glowed a little, extremely grateful for the other queen’s help that night. Then it sank again. Jane remembered the way that Catherine had abruptly left after discussing Katherine and Henry. Making a mental note to talk to the woman about that and ignoring the heavy sinking feeling, Jane cracked her eyes open.

Anne was not on the sofa and the clock was only shining six thirty in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Jane ran a hand through her hair and yawned again before her eyes wandered to the kitchen. At the table in the middle of the neat white kitchen, sat Anne, head resting near the edge of the light blue table. Her knuckles still bruised and a little bloody, make-up still a mess and not having changed her clothing yet. Jane sighed. Fear coursed through her for a moment before she pushed the thin blanket that she’s wrapped around herself and stood up.

Walking through the small archway that lead to the kitchen, Jane took a seat on the stool beside Anne and placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. The poor love was shivering.  
“Anne?” Jane inquired, only resulting in a groan from the woman, indicative that only she was conscious. “How about I get you a cup of coffee or some tea, okay sweetie?” Jane asked, rubbing her back in slow circles. She rarely called anyone but Katherine “sweetie”.

Anne sat up a little, looking at Jane before shaking her head. “No thanks,” she croaked. 

Jane, without pushing, nodding back to her. She could try again with that later. For now, getting her somewhere comfortable, maybe in her pyjamas and hopefully in bed. Coaxing Anne to sit up fully, Jane supported her as she leaned in, head on Jane’s chest. Anne groaned again, her head was pounding, and her hands hurt. The last night seemed only like a blur apart from one thing that stuck out strongly. Henry Tudor. Images of that man played and played and played over and over in her head, not matter how much she wanted it to stop. And the memories of her child too – all she wanted was Elizabeth.  
Why hadn’t Elizabeth come back too? It wasn’t fair, she got her Maggie back, but she couldn’t get her daughter back? It plagued her relentlessly. But she tried to not allow it to bother her; not having Edward probably hurt Jane more anyway, her problems were more important than Anne’s were. 

Without realising, Anne had started to cry into Jane, tears filling up her eyes and dampening Jane’s fluffy white dressing gown. Jane, noticing, pulled her closer (well, as close as they could be sitting on two separate stools) and began to whisper comforting statements. Anne felt empty. If Henry was back and not with her Elizabeth, she wasn’t sure what she would do. Shaking her head in saddened anger, Anne pushed away.

“What is it, love?” Jane asked, her tone curious and light.

“What if…” Anne paused, harshly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. “What if Henry is back but n-not my Eliz- “Anne stopped, sobbing almost uncontrollably. It didn’t often hit her this hard, it never had before. Anne had only really noticed it hitting Jane this hard, usually around Edward’s birthday.

Jane nodded. Anne understood that she didn’t need to speak about it again. Jane understood. It was hard, however, to get the imagery of her beautiful daughter out of her head as she moved in closer to Jane to calm down. Jane raised a hand and began to carefully play with Anne’s hair, gently touching and twisting it in an attempt to calm her down.

It was a Sunday – Catherine would be waking up and making her way to church soon, Anna would probably be asleep until the late morning, Cathy would probably spend today writing, Katherine then helping Jane around the house, with Anne milling about and filling in wherever needed. Ideally, that’s what would happen every Sunday. After the morning, usually Joan and Maggie would come to their home for a roast lunch and then they all would play cards, watch a movie, or go out somewhere. 

Last week, Jane had decided to take a trip to Kensington, to the ice rink outside of the Natural History museum. Jane had managed to drag all the queens and all the ladies with them, for a nice “family bonding”. It had ended up a slight disaster, with Katherine and Cathy falling once too many times until Katherine had bruised her leg from knocking directly into Anne and then the floor. Afterwards, Jane had bought (almost) everyone hot nuts coated in sugar. (The ladies in waiting had insisted on paying for their own and so had Catherine of Aragon).

Reminiscing on the week that had just passed, Jane smiled, laughing breathily. This Sunday would not be like that and she was trying to brace herself for exactly what was going to happen. Ending her small moment of reminiscence, she focused all her attention back to Anne. They could have fun again whenever everything was right – she had a list of trips and places she wanted to go. 

“Jane?” Anne asked, pushing up from Jane again, her face ghost white and eyes red with tears.

“Hmm?” she mused.

“What was Elizabeth like?”

The question caught Jane a little off guard, pulling her fully from her happy memories as her face paled a little itself. “Elizabeth was…” Jane started, stumbling over her words. Thinking of the children past a simple conversation caused her mind to wander over to Edward and it was hard to come back from that.

However, almost on cue, Jane heard the pitter-patter of light feet wander down the stairs. It was immediately recognisable as Katherine Howard’s footsteps. “Mum?” Katherine yawned, walking into the living room first of all, a little confused whenever she did not see Jane Seymour nor Anne Boleyn.

Gently, Jane spoke: “We’re in here love.”

At that, Katherine walked in, her face neutral. She took a seat beside Anne, taking her hand gently and holding it tightly in hers. Katherine could see the sort of state which Anne was in immediately, so she did the thing that Anne did to her whenever she was having a panic attack.

“Thanks Kitty,” Anne stated bluntly, too harsh for what she meant. But Katherine didn’t recoil even if it was harsher than what Anne sounded like. Instead, she looked toward Jane for instructions. Mums always knew what to do.

“I’m going to get Anne to bed, okay? Kat, could you please make two cups of tea and bring them across the hall in a few minutes?” Jane asked, her head tilted to the side a little so that she could see Katherine clearly. Katherine nodded and stood up.

Anne began to push herself up off the stool by herself first. Jane took position beside Anne, snaking an arm around her waist as Anne leaned her head onto Jane’s, face furrowed in pain. They began to walk together, Anne finally reaching her room after a few moments. She took a deep breath as she sat on the edge of her comfortable bed, just wanting to melt into the bed as Jane carefully helped Anne into pyjamas and then into bed. 

Promptly, Katherine brought in two steaming cups of milk tea, handing one to Jane and one to Anne.

“Thank you love. I think Catherine will probably waking up soon; tell her I need to speak with her if you see her, please dear?” Jane felt slightly guilty for the fact she had already asked two things of Katherine. It made Jane’s chest constrict slightly, she was worried that Katherine would get angry or upset with her, even if it was fully out of her nature too and the queens often asked a little of each other. “And,” Jane paused, about to ask the girl another favour. Swallowing, she apologised first of all, earning a confused look from Katherine.

“Why are you apologising?” Katherine asked, genuinely confused.

“Because I’m asking a lot of you this morning…” Jane admitted, earning a confused look from Katherine once more and a confused look from Anne also. Anne had just worried every queen in the household and had practically gotten three of them to look after her. How was Jane asking a lot of Katherine? Sitting up slightly, Anne placed a hand on Jane’s shoulder in the same comforting fashion that Jane had been doing.

“What was the other thing you want me to do, mum?” Katherine asked, completely fine with the two requests asked of her.

“Uh, I just need you to text Joan – but you don’t have to – and tell her to send Maggie over later today…” Jane took a breath, forcing down the guilt and anxiety that was pressing on her chest. Jane wasn’t even fully sure why.

“Of course! That’s not hard!” Katherine beamed, making Jane’s chest constrict a little less.

“Thank you lovely,” Jane smiled as Katherine left the room, heading up stairs as she heard the first noises of Catherine waking up. “Anne,” Jane stated, turning back to the girl who was melted into her bed, her hands barely holding the tea. It was lovely to see Anne calmer now, and some more rest would do her the absolute world of good. “Try to get some rest, I’ll be back soon. I need to go have a talk with Catherine, do some tidying and then I think I’ll nip down to Tesco to get a nice lunch,” Jane smiled, a bit of a forced smile, but she did love going shopping for the girls.

Sleepily, Anne perked up at the mention of Tesco. “Chocolate?” she asked, hopeful.

Jane let out a laugh, the girl could be in the absolute worst of states but would still happily suggest chocolate for lunch. Jane truly admired her. The fact Anne could still stay playful and sarcastic while in a terrible state really brought her some peace and happiness – slight awe and wistfulness lingered too; Jane wished she could have the demeanour of Anne whenever she was at her worst.  
“We’ll see,” Jane smirked playfully, kissing the top of her head as she headed out of the room.

Katherine Howard and Catherine of Aragon were situated at the top of the stairs, seemingly in wait for Jane to arrive. Catherine was dressed but didn’t look like she had to leave anytime soon. Jane thought back to last week, whenever Catherine had told Jane that their service was going to be pushed back an hour or so the next week. Jane couldn’t remember the exact reason why, not completely sure if Catherine had told her. Jane began to walk up the stairs to meet the two girls idly staring down at her.

“Jane I- “Catherine began to speak as Jane did too. Letting out a small huff of laughter, Jane motioned to Catherine’s bedroom, but Catherine shook her head.  
“Cathy’s still asleep, the dear was up until the early hours of the morning. Let’s talk downstairs,” Catherine suggested to Jane’s agreement as the two began the descent down the stairs, leaving Katherine staring at them wondering for her next instruction.

“Do you want some coffee?” Jane suggested as they both took a seat at the kitchen table, a little nervous to hear what the other had to say.

“No thank you…” Catherine took a breath, not sure of where to start with what she was going to say. “Jane, I need to tell you something,” she stated, elongating the process of telling Jane more than it needed to be.

Jane nodded, chest constricting for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Catherine was so rarely apprehensive about her speaking and words, often jumping straight into talking. “What is it?” Jane spoke, keeping her voice rising from nervousness.

Catherine was feeling the same way. Her hands shook a little as she gently set them on her lap. “Henry,” she spat out suddenly, much to Jane’s confusion. A careful nodding prompt urged her to go on. “Remember what Anne said about him? How she saw him – or at least someone who looked similar to him?” Catherine spoke as the realisation of what she was about to say hit Jane, even if she was bracing herself for impact. “I think I saw him too…” Catherine’s words went a mile a minute, barely able enough time to get a breath out as she uncharacteristically rambled on. “It was after the show on Wednesday, I decided on a scenic park route home because I had a headache. You remember, right? Anyway, I saw him. I was walking through the trail when I saw someone with that strawberry coloured hair and same build and face that made me double take. I don’t think he saw me, but I picked up my pace,” Catherine finished. She was prepared to take that story to the grave unless any more information came to light.

Jane went pale. Completely pale; ghost white. Barely able to speak, it felt like she was swimming, Catherine’s voice seemed so distance. Jane felt her face flush, dizziness crashed over her in waves, terrified that she was going to faint, Jane began to try to steady her breathing. She hadn’t felt like this in sometime and she had never gotten so afraid over the thought of Henry. Jane, despite how much the queens tried to convince her, couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that she had also been horribly manipulated. Jane still hated Henry for what he did to her Katherine and the other Queens, but she still struggled to see what he did to hurt her.

“Listen to me Jane,” Catherine spoke, her voice swimming in Jane’s ears. “He won’t hurt any of us, okay? I promise.” 

“Henry never hurt… me… worried about,” Jane took a choked breath, “worried about Katherine.”

Catherine nodded, knowing that Jane was not in the right state to hear Catherine’s talk on how she was treated wrongly and unfairly. Jane could not let Katherine know; it would literally destroy the girl; she didn’t deserve it. It wasn’t fully confirmed however, and Jane was yet to hear Anne’s side to the story. It provided comfort somewhat, knowing that this could easily be a simple misunderstanding rather than the genuine fact of Henry being back.

Slipping from the trance she had been in, staring at the wall beside Catherine, Jane and Catherine both heard familiar footsteps. It was not the time to see another queen, even if the queen who entered the room was a sleepy looking Cathy Parr.

“Kat said that Maggie would be here around eleven or twelveish,” Cathy stated, not looking up from the counter where she had begun to make herself a mug of coffee. It was only until she didn’t get a reply did she look at the two queens sat at the table. One was looking sheepish, eyes wide and worried, the other looked even worse. Ghostly pale and visibly shaking.

“Jane? Cath?” Cathy spoke, taking a step forward, eyes worried and sleepy.

“It’s a long story, love,” Catherine started. “Promise you won’t mention this to Katherine yet, yeah?”

“I promise,” Cathy nodded, taking a seat beside Jane, and taking Jane’s hand and rubbing slow circles on it. “Tell me as much you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a whirlwind. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> -Li.


	3. How this happens, one doesn't know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's getting real. REALLY REAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead. Sure, this has taken me just under a month to write this, but I had exams and making this realistic as possible was harder than expected. I would work on about 200 words a day. It was stuck on 800 for like, a week, then I got to 1,200, then 2,500 last night (sure, I stayed up until 5:30 am and got less than 5 hours of sleep and it is almost 2 am right now but this is fine, Xmas break is soon), and now, edited (which took me too long), this chapter is about 3,200 words. The characterisation gets, um, a bit iffy and Anna hasn't appeared in two chapters. But oh wellll, chapter four and five are where it really starts to get messy.
> 
> On another note, who the bLOODY HELL IS THE NEW K. HOWARD? Vicki leaves t o d a y, can we please know Six, p l e a s e.
> 
> O.k. A/N note over: Li x.

“Then I saw him,” Catherine of Aragon finished, looking towards the kitchen tabletop and not to her friends. There was fear evident in her tone. Catherine had helped Jane explain as much as they knew about Anne’s situation – it wasn’t much, however, as Anne had fallen asleep before Jane had gotten a chance to ask anything of the situation.

Catherine Parr looked bewildered. Her godmother had seen Henry? She wasn’t sure what to say or do or think. 

“Do you understand, Catherine?” Jane spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, still not completely calmed down herself. Cathy nodded.

The look of confusion was plastered over Cathy’s face. Her eyebrows and lips were twisted with fear and difficulty in comprehending exactly what Catherine (and partially Jane) had told her. Henry was potentially back? There was part of her, the researcher part, which could fully understand it – it made perfect sense. The queens were back, the Ladies in Waiting were back… so why not Henry? But another part, the emotional part, wanted to scream. And why not their children? The question haunted her a little. If Henry was back, but not their children…

“I do,” she nodded, pulling her hand from Jane, and hanging her head low. She wouldn’t admit how afraid she truly was at the concept. It seemed like everyone was, though, so there was no point in complaining about the same fears everyone else shared.

Cathy took a sip of the coffee that she had been making. It was black, quite a bit of sugar and getting cold due to how Catherine and Jane had stalled on talking to her about it. Catherine had initiated, telling Cathy first about Anne’s experience which they barely knew anything about yet, and then Catherine’s own experience. Seeing as it was Catherine who had experienced it, it made it seem oddly more believable because it was Catherine. Catherine with good logical thinking, the person who wouldn’t lie about such a significant thing.

“It isn’t fair,” Cathy stated finally, taking a small sip of her sweet yet bitter coffee. “It isn’t fair,” she repeated again, pinching the bridge of her nose before standing up. There were things she wanted to say – things she wanted to scream -, but she wasn’t sure exactly how to go about saying the things. What do you say when your abusive, ex-husband, previous King of England is apparently reincarnated? 

Jane nodded, standing to beside Cathy. She placed an arm gently on her shoulder, squeezing it without much pressure. The kitchen was freezing, even as the sun was streaming in from the transparent glass window which overlooked the immaculately kept garden. Jane and Katherine were immensely proud of their work to it; up keeping a vegetable garden was not a simple task. Jane hoped Katherine didn’t find out about Henry, the thought suddenly flooded her mind as she looked out to the garden, imagining them both laughing and planting. Anna tended to watch from a deck chair, laughing along herself with a small glass of alcohol. Jane wanted to keep that serene image of Katherine in her head, rather than one of her and Henry. Jane didn’t know exactly what Henry (or Thomas Culpeper or Henry Manox) had done to her Katherine but she didn’t want to know.

Shaking her head to try and remove her thoughts, she took her hand off of Cathy’s shoulder, continuing her staring out of the window. How much would life change if Henry was back? Could they continue the show? Would they need to move? There was a part of Jane, however, which she despised, that could almost feel excited for Henry to be back. He loved her, didn’t he?

“It isn’t fair, love, it really isn’t,” Jane replied, her tone slightly wistful. “But if it is the case, we will be able to get through it, I promise.” 

Cathy agreed, taking a seat back down, a little defeated by her own thoughts, draining her last bit of coffee. “Of course,” she smiled, not convincingly. 

“I told Anne that I was going to pop down to Tesco in a little bit.” Jane stated, changing the conversation topic. It had been awhile since Jane and Anne had woken up and Jane was starting to get hungry. “Do you want anything? Anne suggested chocolate and I feel inclined to agree,” Jane laughed at that, taking a seat back down. She was often telling the girls that they need to eat a healthy, balanced diet and no, they could not have chocolate for lunch. However, chocolate seemed reasonable enough in this situation.

Cathy laughed also and nodded. “Definitely… galaxy?” she asked with a slight, hopeful smile. 

Jane nodded; all the girls liked galaxy chocolate, so she couldn’t exactly say no! “Do you want anything, Catherine?”

She took a moment, pondering to herself. She didn’t often ask other people to get herself stuff, but she was tired, scared and Jane needed a distraction from everything. Shopping was a release. “Some mango tea, please?” Catherine asked. She knew that Jane had also been wanting to try it, so a perfect suggestion.

“Certainly! I’m going to head over once I’m dressed – do call me if Anne wakes up though please, or if the ladies come over as Anne was asking for Maggie,” Jane spoke, her tone unwavering as she arose from her seat, leaving the other two queens to converse.

Cathy’s heart was pounding. Something was wrong; she wasn’t sure what, but there was something desperately wrong. It was like a nagging feeling to her gut and a whirring sensation to her brain. Something was going to happen, but it was completely out of anyone’s control as what would happen; that she was sure of. 

“Are you alright?” Catherine asked, noticing the slight change in her goddaughter’s demeanour.  
“Something’s wrong,” Cathy stated, tapping her fingers on the table methodically. 

Catherine was lost for words. Something was wrong, most certainly wrong. They could feel it, loud and clear that there was a shift… almost a connection present somewhere. A feeling as strong and as clear as when they had found each other – unshakeable. However, Catherine didn’t agree for the sake of not worrying the person she cared so much about, but rather, she tugged her into a hug and awaited the sound of Jane returning to the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Jane! Dunno if Cathy told you, but Maggie is coming later. She’s letting Anne sleep for a little bit more before she comes though. And- what happened to Anne?” Katherine asked with a sleepy enthusiasm, greeting Jane as the older girl walked up the stairs, meeting Jane just outside her room.

“Cathy did. Thank you for asking, Kitty. Oh, by any chance, is Joan coming with her?” Jane spoke, completely disregarding the question, Katherine wasn’t ready to know. Only if the situation became dire, Jane swore.

“Don’t really know. I think she might stay for a bit, and Maria and Bessie wanted to come too but they have an interview or a display or… something? So, she might stay!” Katherine didn’t decide to pursue what was wrong was Anne. It simply added to her anxiety about the whole situation, but if there was a reason Jane hadn’t told her, then there was a reason. She tried not to dwell on it too much because she knew if she began to theorise, it could easily send her spiralling into a panic attack which would then dampen her chipper mood for the day.

Jane smiled, releasing a breath at the fact Katherine wasn’t asking anymore questions. “I’m going to go to Tescos once I’m changed to pick up a few things. Do you want to come with me?”  
Katherine shook her head, screwing up her face. “I’m hungry and we have a cinnamon roll left and I really want that before Cathy takes it. Thanks for the offer anyway, mum,” Katherine smiled, laughing as Jane gently shook her head, pulling Kat into a slight hug, and moving into her own room.

It didn’t take the girl a long time to choose clothing; a simple, silver jumper and a pair of black jeans. Despite the fact they were often extremely comfortable clothes that Jane enjoyed wearing, they felt uncomfortable and almost… prickly? Ignoring the odd sensations, Jane made the way back downstairs, again to the kitchen where Cathy and Catherine were sat, Cathy still held in her godmother’s arms.

“Is everything okay?” Jane inquired, furrowing her brow in concern.

“Everything’s fine,” Catherine Parr stated, pushing away. “Will the Tesco be open?” she then asked, changing the conversation topic, despite the fact she knew that it opened seven o’clock, so it was quite a stupid question to ask.

“It should be. Isn’t it about nine?” Jane asked, looking down at her phone and nodding at the correctly made assumption. “When Katherine comes down, she’s going to have the last cinnamon roll,” Jane told them in a “by the way” sort of fashion, smiling a sigh whilst the other two women nodded.

Shopping (or cleaning, or cooking, or baking) were always excellent distractions for Jane, often taking her out of the distressed mindset which caused the need for a distraction. The Tesco wasn’t too far away – just outside Holborn; not too far a distance from Coven Garden, where they lived. It took a moment of pondering whether or not she wanted to get the tube and walk from Holborn station to the Tesco, or, simply, drive the car. Taking the easiest option, she chose car. Sometimes, when Jane was with others, or simply just wanted to get out, she would take the underground. But she didn’t really enjoy it, it was constantly loud and crowded with train delays and rushed Londoners. Jane smiled again, grabbing her bag and keys, and left.

The travel to Tesco was nothing extraordinary, however she didn’t put on her usual cast recording of Beautiful: The Carole King musical. Something about music - or something distracting at all – seemed just… wrong at the time, and Jane was having a hard enough time concentrating on the road anyway. She was feeling something odd, a sort of hum in her head and odd restriction to her chest which didn’t leave as she pulled up to just outside the Tesco express. 

Jane got out of the car, sighing slightly at nothing in particular, and grabbed a bag. It only took her walking into the Tesco to realise she didn’t actually know what she was there for other than literally chocolate and mango tea. What did they need? Bread? Milk? Eggs? Jane mentally checked the basics off, before settling on the fact she may as well just buy a few treats and something for a nice dinner. Walking aimlessly around, a thought came to her that, if everyone was up for it, might just take everyone out for Sunday lunch or a Sunday treat, like they often did. Jane was clinging to some normality, even if what was presumed to be going on, was going on, their life would not be the same again. So a decent roast dinner or a trip to Kensington would be appreciated. 

Shaking her head slightly, Jane grabbed some chicken and bacon sandwich paste, a packet of ham, and smoked cheese – an odd choice to anyone else, but something which Jane knew the other girls would appreciate. Besides, Jane remembered how she promised Anne a “nice lunch”, so the odd choice of foods (and chocolate) would grant exactly that. Mindlessly, she sauntered over to the sweets aisle before she accidentally bumped straight into a man as she had been so concentrated on the patterns of the floor tiles. This man was tall, pale-skinned, had flaming red-hair, and was looking at Jane with a look that immediately caused her to retract. It wasn’t exactly malicious, but something about the look and the appearance of the man caused Jane to physically retract from him and turn the opposite direction, breath heavy. Was that who Catherine had been talking about? Was that Henry? Jane’s mind ran as she sped up her pace, but not enough so it was noticeable, as not to make an obvious scene or provoke the man to speak to her.

The lights were blinding as she tried to work her way through the Tesco which she thought she knew so well. Jane wondered how much the Queens would be annoyed if she didn’t manage to bring any of the food which she promised home. Ideas of ways in which she could make up the lack of treats attempted to trickle into her mind, but it seemed wholly focused on what had just happened. She didn’t seem to see the other man in front of her as she accidentally brushed passed him. This time, it felt different. The same feeling which she had felt in the car washed over her, but ever so slightly different, and she didn’t feel the same panic for a split second. It was almost like a connection present, but not strong, if Jane hadn’t been incredibly aware of herself and her own surroundings, she doubted she would have even felt the connection. It was a confusing feeling. There was wistful air to it, but also a breathtakingly terrified feeling, making her hands shake and recoil immediately away from the other man.

This man, although she didn’t get a clear glimpse, wasn’t as tall as the previous, dark-haired, and was not stealing odd glances at the woman. All in all, she should have been fully unafraid of this man, but alas, terror struck her in icy cold waves. There was almost no way that she would be able to stay, no matter how much she wanted to make her friends’ feel a little better. Quickly diverting back to the same aisle in which she got the food, Jane left, checking once, twice, three times to make sure there was no one following her before she moved into the car. Anxiety wasn’t an uncommon feeling for any of the girls, but it was unusual that Jane, in particular, would feel it to such an extent, often giving that title to Katherine, especially around men.

Sitting in her blue car, parked well in the car park of the Tesco express she had just left, she dialled for Catherine of Aragon, a familiar voice would be enough to ground her.

Cathy had wrapped herself up in the arms of her godmother again as she felt the familiar vibrate of the older woman’s mobile phone start to ring in the pocket. They had moved to the sofa from the uncomfortable bar stools at the table in the kitchen, both wrapped up in warm dressing gowns and with a cup of herbal tea. Cathy wasn’t always great at showing affection, even to the people she loved, but she’d gratefully accepted cuddling up to Catherine in this one instance; her thoughts still haywire.

“Let me get that,” Aragon stated, pushing slightly off of the smaller form, but the call went to voice mail, having waited just a bit too long. Catherine despised leaving the call too long, it made her feel awful, like she had failed.

In the car, Jane had finally managed to calm herself down and bring herself back to reality a little better. Self-talk often helped her come back around and ground herself. Things like “this is okay, you’re safe”, and “it’s okay to feel like this”, really helped the woman. However, there was still a feeling which she couldn’t shake. It was settled deep, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable in her surroundings and a sense of something was wrong overcame her in harsh waves repeatedly. 

Then the phone didn’t pick up. Logically, Jane knew that Catherine could be doing any number of things – making food, tending to Cathy, heating up the cinnamon roll for Katherine. All normal things. Illogically, Jane’s mind ran to Henry coming back and hurting her. She called again, silently whispering a prayer of hope.

“Jane?” was Catherine’s voice on the other side of the mobile phone: tired and seemingly a little confused, pushing away the fact she felt bad for not picking up sooner.

All in a second had Jane realised she didn’t quite know what to say to Catherine. All she had wanted was a familiar voice. Even if she had shared a similar experience, Jane still felt the annoying urge to not be truthful oh what had happened, to feign experience. So, she did.

“I’m sorry love, but I couldn’t find any chocolate or that tea you wanted, or really anything for a nice lunch like I had promised Anne…” Jane started, her tone wavering, slightly too defeated for the situation which she was telling Catherine. Overall, the lie was weak. How was she unable to find chocolate or decent lunch ingredients at Tesco? “I’m just going to come home now,” she spoke. “But I was having a think: we could maybe go out later on, once our ladies are here, and have a nice lunch out instead?” She tried to steady her voice more as she spoke, attempting to add enthusiasm.

The voice on the opposite to Catherine’s line seemed… almost distressed? Was everything okay?

“That’s completely fine. I think a nice lunch sounds bloody wonderful!” Catherine spoke, using a calmer and more mothering tone than one which she was used to, despite the fact she was notably confused as to how Jane was unable to even get chocolate. However, she didn’t push. “Also, Kat hasn’t come down for her cinnamon roll yet.” Catherine added, a small noise which was meant to seem like a laugh punctuated the end of the sentence,

Jane nodded, sighing a little in contentment as she remembered how oblivious Katherine was to the whole situation unfurling right in front of them, and at how Catherine bought her lie. “Thank you,” Jane said, fully truthfully. The familiar voice helped her as much as she hoped as they both said their goodbyes and ended the call, leaving Catherine still confused and leaving Jane more hopeful than before.

About halfway home, Jane received another call, this time, however, the call connected through her car (a feature she was so grateful to have access too) so she was able to answer hands free. The call was from Cathy Parr and Jane didn’t question it before answering.

“Hello lovely,” she spoke, her voice calmer than before.

“Heya. Joan and Maggie have popped down now; they came a bit earlier than expected because Bessie and Maria have the interview at eleven, not one like they’d thought, and it takes way too long to get down to Guildford,” she laughed a little at her end statement. 

And then, it wasn’t Cathy on the phone. It was the familiar voice of Anne’s lady, Maggie.

“Yep, you’ll have to deal with us here until at least five,” her voice came through the car. It seemed, her tone anyway, that she hadn’t been told about Anne’s situation yet. But Maggie’s spirits often were uplifted by small things - so maybe she had been, and Jane wouldn’t have to recount the story again?

“I’ll be back home in about ten minutes,” Jane beamed, almost forgetting the men at Tesco and the fact she didn’t buy anyone anything like intended. She sighed again, the call cutting off as ended it with a quick “goodbye”. Jane spirits were higher than they had been for a while, and she was calmer than when she had entered the car. For this, she was grateful, a serene sort of piece, a moment of forgetting for the drive home. She even managed to turn on her musical theatre radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: DONE!  
Comments are really welcomed! Hope you enjoyed this! This chapter was actually only meant to be around 2,200 words... yeah it's 1000 more than that, oops.
> 
> Also yes, I talk too much about cinnamon rolls in this chapter. I DON'T EVEN LIKE CINNAMON ROLLS BUT KAT WOULD.
> 
> On that note, Maiya Parr Salford am still sobbing. :)  
Li!  
(Thank you for the read!)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: OVER!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> -Li.


End file.
